Holiday Traditions
by Gwenyth Hunter
Summary: Pure Horace Mantis Challenge #5. Frankie wonders about his brothers sometimes…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Holiday Traditions

Rating: K

Spoilers: none so far

Characters/Pairings: Kevin, Joe, Nick, Frankie, Stella, Macy

Summary: Pure Horace Mantis Challenge #5. Frankie wonders about his brothers sometimes…

Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own anything. Well, except my computer. Which I used to write this fic. But that's about it.

Author's Notes: I'm actually thinking this is going to be more than a one shot. I've got way too many ideas floating in my head with all the prompts. So maybe it will be a series focusing on each prompt. As long as I find the time…

********************************

It was weird, Frankie decided, not only the amount of concentration the group of teenagers that he was observing applied to carving their pumpkins, but also the fact that they were teenagers. Carving pumpkins.

Really, it boggled his mind.

Admittedly, it wasn't really surprising to see Kevin doing something so childlike. But Joe and Nick? Frankie wasn't sure, but it was possible he had entered an alternate reality.

Sure, Joe could be immature at times – like when he was awake – but he was usually caught up in the whole cool teenage image. But Frankie acknowledged that it was still within the realm of Joe's immature behavior that he might decide he wanted to carve pumpkins for Halloween.

But Nick? Really?

Nick was the "adult" one out of Frankie's brothers, the one he had the most in common with. While Nick may not work the angles like Frankie, he was the-man-with-the-plan out of his brothers. Granted, whenever he planned something – and they were good plans – they weren't so well thought out. Because the fact was that whenever you add Kevin and Joe to the mix they tend to muck up Nick's plans and he never took that into account. It was just the way his brothers cancelled each other out. This was why Frankie never included them in his own plans.

Frankie shook his head as he watched Stella cringe back from the pumpkin "guts" that Joe scooped out of his pumpkin. She had hardly touched her pumpkin, choosing to draw out her design first. And considering she was a stylist, it was a pretty wicked design.

Macy was concentrating on her pumpkin, her tongue just poking out between her lips. She was sitting between Nick and Kevin carving out some sort of Frankenstein baseball face. Frankie thought it was so her.

Kevin glanced up from his pumpkin to notice Frankie watching. "Frankie, we didn't know you were back!"

The others shifted their attention from their projects to the youngest Lucas.

"You could have said something," Nick said with a smile. "We didn't mean to ignore you."

Frankie just shrugged and gave them a grin.

"We got you your own pumpkin to carve," Joe told him, indicating the pumpkin on the table between Kevin and Joe.

Frankie let his grin grow bigger as he bounded over to the chair and pulled his pumpkin toward him.

After all, if Nick wasn't too mature for pumpkin carving, then Frankie wasn't either.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: That's right! I couldn't resist. I wanted to write this yesterday, but I went on a 2 hour trail ride after lunch then got home in time for an early dinner and then had to watch my friend's foster boys. But I got it done today. Yay me!

**********************************************************

Frankie really didn't feel the need for his brothers to hold his hand as they strolled down Jonas Street on Halloween evening. One, it was only five and still light out. Two, they knew _everyone_ on Jonas Street. And three, he was nine years old.

But here he was, force to walk between Kevin and Joe and holding each of their hands, while Nick brought up the rear carrying Frankie's plastic jack-o-lantern pail.

They all felt like huge dorks.

Stella, surprisingly, had agreed to join them trick-or-treating and invited Macy along. They were giggling over something as they walked in front of the brothers.

Frankie would rather be holding their hands, because a least then he would feel a little cooler. He'd be hanging with the ladies.

He frowned and tried once again to pry his hands loose.

But both Kevin and Joe kept their grips firm and gave him frowns of their own.

Well, at least he had retained some of his cool factor. His mom had given in and allowed him to dress like a Zombie Logger who'd cut his own arm off with his (fake) chainsaw – which Macy was carrying in one hand and swinging as she practically skipped alongside Stella. He completed the look by pulling his arm inside his shirt and putting a fake bloody stump – Kevin being in charge of that prop – through the sleeve on the porch before ringing the doorbell.

Frankie and his Zombie costume looked out of place amongst his brothers and their friends.

Somehow Stella, and/or Macy, had convinced his brothers to go with a theme. They were all dressed as characters from Wizard of Oz.

His brothers hadn't been thrilled, but the girls had insisted it was either that or Alice in Wonderland. Which they weren't too excited with either prospect so there was a coin toss or something.

Stella, who had designed all the costumes of course, was the Glenda the Good Witch to Macy's Dorothy. There were a couple rounds of rock/paper/scissors to determine who his brothers would dress as. Kevin, as luck would have it, was the Scarecrow, Joe the Cowardly Lion and Nick the Tin Man.

Frankie thought his brothers looked lame, but Stella and Macy looked okay. But that was because they were girls. Girls could pull off just about any costume.

It didn't hurt that they were cute too.

Frankie, although he really didn't see the appeal of girls yet, understood. Especially living with three hormone driven teen brothers.

He'd seen how his brother's behaved around girls they thought were cute. He knew Joe thought Stella was cute. Duh. And he was pretty sure Kevin and Nick at least thought Macy was adorable. Which even Frankie could agree she was, despite his not being interested in girls.

So his brothers thought the girls were cute, because why else would they dress up like complete dorks for Halloween.

Well, Stella could be scary. And Macy was crazy good at sports, so she was pretty tough.

The girls stopped and glanced back at the slowly plodding foursome and rolled their eyes in unison.

"You want to walk with us for a while Frankie?" Stella asked sympathetically seeing how Frankie was still trying to reclaim his hands from his brothers.

Frankie gave her a grateful smile. "Sure!" He hope that didn't sound too excited.

Kevin and Joe released his hands and Macy pressed Frankie's chainsaw into Joe's empty arms with a smile.

The girls each gently took a hand and began to lead the way once more, chattering away to Frankie about how much candy he was raking in and how awesome his costume was.

He drank in the attention and couldn't help but feel he was _way_ cooler with girls than all his brothers combined as he explained to them how he thought up the concept for the Zombie Logger costume Stella had made for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie was a big fan of Thanksgiving.

Mainly for the food. But he did enjoy the time with the family. He just never told anyone, because he had a reputation to keep after all.

He watched his mother move around the kitchen preparing food. She had been looking a little frazzled so Frankie and Nick offered to help. They were the two best suited to help her out of the Lucas brothers, since Kevin and Joe couldn't tell a colander from a bowl apparently. So the two oldest were sent off to help their father clean and the two youngest were assisting their mother.

So Frankie found himself sitting at the kitchen counter peeling bananas and slicing them with a butter knife into a big bowl for the fruit salad. He watched his mom baste the turkey while Nick watched over pots of corn, green beans and boiling potatoes. Nick tested the potatoes with a fork. "I think the potatoes are ready," Nick announced to their mother.

"Good. Can you mash those up for me while I start on the gravy?" Sandy asked.

"Sure."

Frankie watched as Nick began digging through the cupboards for a strainer. When he found one he held it up to display the holes to Frankie with a grin. He snorted at Nick's antics.

Frankie finished slicing bananas while Nick drained potatoes. As soon as Nick was done at the sink Frankie grabbed a bunch of red grapes to wash and add to his bowl.

"Thank you so much for helping me boys," their mother gushed as she stirred the pots left on the stove, before turning back to the oven.

"You're welcome," Nick said absently as he concentrated on making the potatoes smooth.

Frankie smiled and popped one of the grapes he was working with into his mouth. It would still be a little while before they ate.

"Please save the grapes for the fruit salad," their mom insisted, back still turned. Frankie exchanged a look with his brother. None of them could figure out how she did that.

"I'm a mother, I know things," she added as though reading her sons' minds.

"Mom, that's kinda freaky when you do that," Nick said.

"It's what I do. And those potatoes are smooth enough, thank you Nick. Please get me the serving platter. This turkey's just about done."

An hour later the table was set beautifully and the Lucas boys (including their dad) were ready to eat.

Their mother had her back to them as she dug in the drawer under the microwave for a can opener to open the cranberry sauce.

Frankie watched as their father carefully picked an apple chunk out of the fruit salad.

"Tom! Keep your hands out of the food! Honestly, you're worse than the boys sometimes."

"How does your mother do that?" Tom asked his sons.

No one had the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Okay, I realize the next one on the holiday theme was "Secret Santa" and that's what I started it originally, but this began to grow out of that and kind of wrote itself. So I figured, eh… close enough.

* * *

Frankie realized early on in his young life that he understood more about teenage girls than all three of his brothers put together. This was to say, he didn't get them at all.

But he still understood that Christmas and gifts were a big deal when you had two best friends that were girls. Why his brothers didn't get that was a mystery to him, because even Joe should know better by now.

So when he overheard what his brothers got Stella and Macy for Christmas he had to step in and save his brothers from the embarrassment and, most likely, the pain of giving the girls crappy gifts.

Yeah, so not a good idea to give Stella a "Hello Kitty" Binder – even if Joe claimed it was for her fashion portfolio, because really – or Macy a gift card to Sports Outlet from Kevin – what a cop-out gift wise. And that didn't even scratch the surface of lazy, clueless gift ideas. But Frankie didn't even want to think about that for fear of a headache.

At least maybe Nick had the spirit when he tried writing them a song. _Tried_ being the key word though. Even Nick knew it sounded cheesy when he played it.

So it was time for Frankie to step in.

"Okay, here's what you've got," he began to explain to his brothers the day after Thanksgiving. "Mom's been shopping all the sales today and I realize you guys can't go with her because you'd probably get recognized." He looked thoughtful as he pictured all the housewives and mothers that usually went out at the crack of dawn for the sales. "Okay maybe not, but you'd probably still get mobbed because you took the last leather jacket off the rack or something. Moms are crazy when they shop those sales."

All four brothers shuddered.

"Yeah, like I'd get up at four in the morning anyway," Joe scoffed. "I'm not crazy."

Frankie rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I took the liberty of giving mom a shopping list for you guys. You can pay her back when she gets home. And by the way, I've already picked out the gifts you guys are giving mom and dad. I'll give you your bills later."

By this point in life his brothers knew better than to argue with him.

"So what is mom helping us to get?" Nick asked for reference.

"Gifts for Stella and Macy."

"What about the binder for Stella's portfolio?"

"Uh, no Joe, that's not going to work. But it was a good idea to start with and build on. So mom's stopping by the art store and buying one of those nice leather art portfolios and some stencils and acrylic paint to personalize it. And you're getting Macy a new leather bag for her golf clubs. Her old one looks like it's been though a beating. Kevin you're getting both of them a day at that spa mom likes, which is also what you got mom by the way. Nick, you're getting them tickets to that ballet both of them have been raving about wanting to see."

The three looked at each other, thinking that Frankie had this all planned out well and shrugged.

"But seriously guys, start thinking about what you're going to get them next Christmas and actually think it out."

Frankie turned around to walk off, but spun back.

"Nick, work on some songs and save them up. That was actually a pretty cool idea. It could work next year."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: The thought of a long car ride with all the brothers to get a Xmas tree just strikes me as funny. And the idea about Nick writing songs about how badly the trip sucks (and his older brothers) was inspired by Kevin's and Joe's comments in _Wrong Song_. _**Kevin:**__ It's true. He can write a song before breakfast. __**Joe:**__ But we never really use them, because they're always like "my stomach's growling for love."_ And I realize they don't actually "trim the tree" in this chapter, but it is mentioned – along with the reason why it doesn't happen yet. LOL!

I haven't written anything yet for the final challenge (is it really the end?) but I'm going to try this weekend. As long as things don't go crazy like they have been lately!

* * *

Frankie wouldn't admit it out loud, but he enjoyed his family's tradition of picking out a Christmas tree on the first Friday of December and decorating it over the weekend.

Their dad insisted every year that instead of going to a lot they would go to a tree farm in the country. Frankie had no idea if it was their dad's idea of "keeping it real" or not, but he didn't particularly care. So they all piled into the family SUV.

It was a chaotic trip, as usual. Frankie discovered early on in life that he had patience and needed very little on the trip to entertain himself. His brothers took care of that for him. They would grow tired of their hand held games or iPods and become bored.

About thirty minutes into the trip Joe was the first to start fidgeting. Frankie himself would then start, but really it was only because he was waiting for his other brothers to crack. Seriously…

Next came Kevin's turn a few minutes later.

Nick was much like Frankie and possessed a reservoir of patience. But even he got bored eventually.

Usually about fifteen minutes after Kevin.

So Kevin and Joe started their traditional game of "slug bug" and Nick pulled out his notebook and pen and started composing songs about how badly the trip sucked.

Soon enough either Joe or Kevin – Frankie's not sure but he thinks it started with Joe like most things do – became mad at the other brother and a shoving match began.

Kevin knocked Joe into Nick, causing him to sigh and scribble out the lyric they just messed up.

Now it was a game for the other two to annoy Nick until he cracked.

And crack he did, shoving Joe into Kevin.

Their dad, who was driving glanced into the rearview mirror and tried using his "stern" voice to make the three stop.

Which they ignored.

Frankie shook his head, because their dad just didn't get it.

Then their mom used _her_ "stern" voice and even Frankie froze. Silence reigned in the car.

For about ten minutes.

It was a record. Really.

Joe burped and set Kevin and Nick to giggling. And Frankie wasn't ashamed to admit he laughed too.

Despite their mother's eye rolls the burping contest began. (Frankie supposed she only let it happen each time because it kept the four of them entertained.)

Each year either Nick or Frankie would win. And Nick held the title the last two years running. So Frankie secretly drank a can of root beer before he left in hopes to regain the title.

This, of course, started the next round of "how to annoy mom and dad." Frankie knew it was a possibility he would be the instigator in this case, but it was totally worth it when he let out the monster belch that beat Nick a few minutes earlier.

"Dad, I've got to go pee," Frankie announced with a mixture of impatience and pride in his voice. Because hey, he beat Nick _and_ he got to start the round of "I've got to go to the bathroom," before his brothers could.

"I told you to go before we left."

"I didn't have to go then."

"I need to go too," Joe said, wiggling around in his seat.

"Me too," Kevin piped in with a grimace.

Nick had his lips pressed together tightly and glared at his brothers.

Frankie tried to hide his pleased smile.

Their dad sighed. "Nick, do you need to go too?" he asked.

"Yes," Nick blurted out in frustration.

"Can you hold it till we get there?" their mom asked.

"No," Frankie's voice overlapped with his brothers'.

"There's the rest stop ahead," their dad said in resignation.

When they stopped Frankie and his brothers tumbled out of the SUV and ran for the rest room.

Ten minutes later they were on the road again.

So Kevin and Joe played alphabet license plate game and Nick went back to his lyrics, now about how badly his older brothers sucked.

When Kevin and Joe inevitably argued over the game Nick closed his notebook with a snap and turned on them.

"Illinois ends in an 's', not a 'y!'" he snapped. "Do you even know how to spell it?!"

Joe arched an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Nick gave him a flat look.

"Right..."

Before the argument could continue their dad exclaimed "we're here!" in relief. "Finally," he added.

So the next forty minutes were spent arguing over which tree was better.

Frankie himself didn't have an opinion – and neither did their mom – but everyone else did.

Kevin was the first to give up and gave Joe a little shove. "Tag! You're it!" Then he took off running.

Joe debated for three seconds whether he wanted to pick a tree or get Kevin back.

He opted to get Kevin.

Frankie looked at Nick and they both shook their heads as the two oldest wove in between trees and customers alike.

Nick wasn't paying attention to their brothers until Joe dashed by and shoved him into Frankie shouting "you're it!"

He clenched his jaw and looked at Frankie.

Frankie smirked and Nick gave him an evil smile in return before the pair dashed off to join in the game.

Ten minutes later their mother was calling them back to help carry the tree she ultimately picked back to the SUV.

As soon as the tree was tied down to the roof they were on the road again.

And the insanity started all over.

Frankie realized _this_ was why their parents sent them to their rooms after dinner and waited for the weekend to trim the tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay, the holidays were absolutely crazy. I work in a foster home for difficult teen boys and whoo boy! Enough said. So now I'm taking some well deserved time to myself and working on my writing.

Frankie continues to be fun to write. I've discovered I like writing for him and Macy best. Don't know why, it's just the way it is.

* * *

Frankie had always thought New Year's Eve was the coolest night on the planet. What other night was there when a nine year old could stay up until midnight? Cool, right?

Except when your brothers were _**complete**__ tools_.

Joe had put together a party with their parents' permission and Kevin and Nick's help. Although Nick was reluctant, just now managing to grasp how utterly bad they could fail when any plan included Joe and Kevin. Frankie could have told him that.

So their mom, dad and the Big Man were playing chaperones and Frankie was left to his own devices.

He knew it would be completely boring when his parents and brothers sat him down last week during party-planning and gave him that look of pity when they explained this was a party for his brothers' friends from school. Teenagers only.

Suck city.

So here he was, just sitting at the kitchen counter while the party raged upstairs. Life was so not fair.

"Frankie," a bubbly voice called as someone slid down one of the fire poles.

He glanced over at Macy as Stella followed down another pole.

"What are you doing down here all by yourself?" Stella asked as the two girls took a seat on either side of him.

"Not allowed at the party," he mumbled. And really, he hated feeling sorry for himself. But he couldn't help it. His brothers were normally so cool and did their best to include him in the things they did. Except this time.

"What?" Macy asked in disbelief. "Why not? You're Frankie Lucas. You belong at this party just as much as your brothers!"

Frankie shrugged dejectedly. "Mom and dad and them said this is a party for teenagers and the older kids from school probably wouldn't feel comfortable with a little kid hanging around."

"That's crazy!" Stella exclaimed. "Oooohh, I bet it was all Joe! Him and his image…"

"Stella," Macy interrupted before her friend could go off on a rant about Joe. "Not helping."

She looked at Frankie and winced, wrinkling her nose. "Sorry. Sometimes your brother drives me nuts."

"You're telling me. I live with him. So how come you guys aren't upstairs partying it up?"

"We came looking for you," Stella explained. "It's not the same without you there."

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me," Frankie pouted, anger dripping from his words.

"We don't. We just miss you. The party's no fun without all four Lucas boys," Macy insisted.

"There's something missing if one of you is gone. Each of you balance each other out," Stella added. "Without one of you things just kinda get out of control. How your brothers manage to survive high school I'll never know," she mumbled.

Frankie gave a little grin as he looked down at the counter.

They sat snacking on the veggie tray Sandy had sit out on the counter just talking for a while.

Frankie knew it was too good to be true when he heard the squeak of three people coming down the three fire poles.

Only his brothers could make even coming down the poles at the same time sound in tune.

Now they were going to lead Stella and Macy back to the party and leave him alone again.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Joe asked.

Stella gave him a withering look. "We're hanging out with Frankie."

Even Macy was giving them a glare.

Frankie managed not to snicker as his brothers winced.

"Um, but you're missing out on the party," Kevin pointed out timidly.

"No. We're really not."

"I can't believe you guys banned your own brother from the party," Macy added, disappointment in her voice.

"Most high schoolers don't feel like hanging at a party with a nine year old," Joe explained. "They don't think it's cool."

"I knew all this was a mistake," Nick mumbled when Stella and Macy shot them death glares.

"You are not most high schoolers," Stella said coolly. "You are JONAS. If you think it's cool, half the school will follow along and the other half won't care. And then there are your real friends, like Macy and I, who absolutely love Frankie. Or are we not enough for you?"

He almost felt bad for his brothers as Stella unleashed her displeasure.

Almost.

They were practically cowering under the force of the girls combined disapproval. It kind of made Frankie feel better about his night. But he frowned when he realized it made him feel bad that he felt better about his brothers feeling bad.

Nick, ever the responsible, deep and sensitive one, stepped up to Frankie and ruffled his hair. Then he propped his chin on the top of Frankie's head. "Stella's right. No party is worth having without the Tank there."

Frankie half-heartedly batted Nick away, which prompted laughter from everyone.

They heard the countdown start upstairs.

So they joined in.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Happy New Year!"

Stella and Macy leaned in both gave Frankie a kiss on the cheek.

And his brothers each took a turn hugging him and dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

When he glanced at Joe and Stella they were awkwardly giving each other a kiss on the cheek.

He wondered when those two would get a clue.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So sorry it's been a while, but unfortunately that's the way real life has bit me in the butt recently. *sighs* Don't ask…

I love the idea of Frankie knowing so much by watching his brothers and their cluelessness. But I also had to figure they would clue in eventually. They wouldn't be that dumb or selfish. It's kind of trying to find a balance between typical teen-boy behavior and caring best friends. Besides, they would probably be a little forgetful because of their busy lifestyle, much like in Forgetting Stella's Birthday. (But that never made sense to me because Joe remembered their Friend-a-versary in Karaoke Surprise, but forgot her birthday. Seriously?)

I'm interested in seeing how the new season goes. I know the tone has changed from the usual goofy Disney sitcoms, but it kind of reminds me of Even Stevens or Jett Jackson. Most of the time I don't realize how much I miss the old Disney series' until something reminds me of those old shows. So I'm actually hopeful. This might be a good change. We'll see…

88888888888888888888888888 

Frankie, despite the fact that he was only nine years old and firmly convinced that all girls – with the exception of Stella and Macy – were gross, loved Valentine's Day. Mainly because his brothers were famous and received candy and stuffed animals from their fans by the ton. They always shared with their little brother than donated the rest to places like children's hospitals and women's shelters and any other charities they thought deserved something to make people down on their luck feel better about the holiday. And thanks to Nick's fans they even had plenty of sugar-free chocolates, so nobody was left out.

As the gifts began to trickle in days before the holiday the Lucas family began to diligently sort through it all. And Frankie was right there with them. It gave him the first pick of what he wanted.

Not that that was the only reason he helped, but it was a strong motivator. He _was_ only nine after all.

So the days leading up to Valentine's were spent organizing and donating. Even Stella pitched in to help, like she always did because Joe couldn't organize his way out of a cardboard box. Macy came along too when her various sports teams didn't keep her too busy.

And his brothers, being the clueless dorks they are, put off getting the girls anything for Valentine's Day until the very day.

Frankie often found himself wondering how they'd survive college without him.

"Okay, the deal is, you can't just hand them a box of candy a fan mailed you," Frankie explained with a roll of his eyes. "It screams, 'I didn't even think of you once this week, so I didn't buy you a gift, so here, have an afterthought.'"

"You don't mind getting candy our fans send us," Joe pointed out.

Frankie sighed – much like their mother did on a daily basis – and looked at him like he was suffering from significant brain damage.

"Well, a – I'm nine years old. And b – I'm a boy."

"Okay Frankie," Nick stepped in before Joe could start an argument. "What exactly do you suggest we do?"

Frankie tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I know Macy agrees with Kevin on the coolness of bears in bikinis and trumpet playing otters. And he does have some artistic talent. So make her a hand-made card with those things on it. For Stella just look through some of those fashion magazines and make a card with a collage of fashion. Then ask mom if you can pick a couple roses from her bush. I'm sure if you explain what it's for, she'll let you. But not without a speech about how insensitive it is to put off getting the girls gifts. Didn't you learn anything from Christmas?"

"Apparently not," Nick mumbled under his breath.

Frankie huffed. "But seriously. Start being prepared. They might enjoy this whole hand-made, thoughtful – and I use that term loosely – gift idea, but they'll catch on soon that all this is, is you guys running around trying to figure out presents because you forgot. It's really kinda disappointing. They're your best friends, treat them that way. 'Kay? I'm outta here."

88888888888888888888888888888

That evening, Frankie was mildly impressed with his brothers. Not only had they taken his advice to heart, but they had baked cookies for the girls instead of giving them a box of chocolates from their fans.

Although it was Nick who handled the baking – he was the most competent in the kitchen – and Kevin and Joe were responsible for getting the ingredients. Nick gave them a detailed list in hopes of avoiding any catastrophes. They had even found two heart-shaped cookie tins left in the store. Not bad for two boys who were notoriously scatter-brained.

"Are these your famous Blue Chew cookies, Nick?" Macy asked with a delighted grin.

Nick gave her a smile and opened the cookie tin. "In honor of the holiday I changed them a little," he explained showing her and Stella the pink, red and white sprinkles and chews that decorated the heart-shaped cookies. He glanced at his older brothers when Joe cleared his throat. "Well, it was Joe's idea and Kevin was the one who found the cookie tins at the store when they picked up the ingredients."

"This is so sweet of you guys," Stella said pulling Kevin and Joe into a hug. Macy and Nick joined in.

"Frankie helped give us the idea for your gifts," Kevin explained as he threw out an arm to beckon Frankie into the hug.

He tried not to appear too excited as he scurried over to join the group hug.

Maybe there was hope for his brothers after all.


End file.
